


Best Friends Forever

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Bucky and you are best friends, aren't you?





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr.. As usual it’s unbeta’d, so all mistakes are on me.

“Ready Buck?” You poked your head into your best friend’s room, popcorn in hand and your favorite blanket thrown around your shoulders. Your hair was thrown into a bun on the top of your head, wearing your comfiest PJs, ready for movie night.

“On my way doll, just grabbing the drinks.” Bucky shook his head at you, you looked ridiculous, but he had never seen anything so adorable in his life.

You patiently waited at the door, watching him move around the room. He was wearing low slung and well worn black sweat pants and a navy long sleeved shirt, the fact that he was so simply dressed and yet still so perfect looking infuriated you. You watched with adoration in your eyes as he made his way over to the small fridge he kept in his room, pulled it open and stared inside, but before he grabbed anything you saw his metal hand pull the hair tie from his other wrist,your breathe hitched because you knew what was coming. You watched the way his arms flexed under the material of the thin shirt, of course when he reached up to gather the chestnut locks up, his shirt rode up some and you took a peek before feeling bad about constantly doing this to yourself. ‘Just friends Y/N’, you reminded yourself and you willed yourself to look away.

“Whatcha feeling tonight? Pop?” Bucky’s question pulled your attention back to him.

“Sure, and it’s called soda. No one says ‘pop’ anymore.” Your voice was laced with a smile as you picked on him.

Bucky rolled his eyes at you, but the smile on his lips never fell away. He grabbed a couple cans for you two and shut the fridge, snagged a bag of his favorite candy off of the counter and made his way over to you.

“Let’s go, I don’t wanna be late. I’ll never hear the end of it.” Bucky grumbled as held the door open for you, then shut it quietly behind you too.

“Hey, if the guys mess with you just let me know, and I’ll kick their asses. No one messes with my best friend!” You put on a tough face, in reality you looked anything but tough and Bucky let out a laugh.

“Sure doll, if a bunch of superheroes poking fun gets to be too much for me to handle I’ll be sure to let you know.” His shoulder nudged yours in a playful manner, making you pull your eyes to meet his playful ones and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Come on lovebirds! The rest of us are ready to watch the movie!” Sam’s voice teased from down the hallway.

Once a month everyone would meet up in the common area of the compound and watch a movie on a big projector. It was one of the best days every month, you loved having your friends, your family, all around you and doing something fun together.

“Don’t ruffle up your feathers bird boy, we are coming!” You jabbed right back at him, Sam was like a big brother to you now. When you two had first met you quickly found out you needed to keep up with his sense of humor and give what he gives right back to him.

You heard his laugh intermingling with the others as you two finally made it down the hall. No one else said anything else as you and Bucky got comfy at the empty corner of the couch. You threw the blanket over both of your legs, and sat the popcorn between each of your thighs. Bucky sat the cans of soda down of the table in front of you and opened up his bag of candy.

The movie started up shortly after Steve gave a brief introduction and saying that this was a requested movie by someone, who he kept anonymous. As soon as the movie started you immediately knew what it was, it was your favorite movie of all time! You glanced a Bucky with a knowing look as he held a small smile and tossed another candy into his mouth.

You leaned into him, “You requested this didn’t you?” You whispered, as to not bother anyone else watching.

“I dunno what your talking about.” He whispered right back, seeming as nonchalant as could be about the whole thing.

“Mhmm.” You knew he was lying, but you turned your attention back to screen.

The movie had been going on for about 20 minutes when you leaned up to place the half empty bowl of popcorn on the table and snagged one soda. You turned to Bucky and pointed at the other, silently asking if he wanted his. He nodded a yes, so you grabbed his and quietly as you could you opened it before handing it to him, then opened yours making a couple eyes dart in your direction at the small disturbance.

“Sorry..” You whispered, holding your hands up in defense, and everyone’s eyes went back to the screen.

You leaned back into the couch and Bucky wrapped an arm around you, tugging you closer to him. He leaned his head down, lips brushing against your ear as he spoke.

“Thanks doll.” Bucky placed a small kiss on your temple before turning back to the movie and taking a sip from the can in his hand.

You felt your cheeks heating up, thankful for the dimmed lights. You took a sip of your drink and quickly placed it back on the table, moving fast so he wouldn’t have time to move his arm. You then buried yourself into him, the hand of the arm around you started rubbing softly up and down on your arm. You didn’t dare move again, you were only slightly jostled when Bucky leaned forward to place the empty can and the now empty candy bag on the table.

That’s how you watched the rest of the movie, snuggled up to the warm body of Bucky. Your eyes had started getting heavy but you fought it, well for as long as you could, you were just so damn comfy.

“Should we wake her?” Natasha asked, the movie had ended not too long ago, most everyone else had bid their good nights and headed off.

“Nah, let her sleep a bit longer.” Bucky held on to you, your head against his chest, deep and even breathing giving away the fact you had fallen asleep about 15 minutes before the movie ended.

“You are so hopelessly in love with her, I’d think it was pathetic but she feels the same way about you. So it’s kind of cute.” Tony smirked as he stood with a stretch.

Bucky’s cheeks heated up, “We are just friends.” Bucky mumbled the words, as he often did when defending your relationship.

“Yeah okay pal, keep telling yourself that,” Tony shook his head at the Super Soilder’s denial.

“Goodnight, everyone. Put sleeping beauty to bed soon.” And he headed off with Pepper to their headquarters.

“You going to tell her soon?” Steve asked, Natasha and him being the only two left now.

“Tell me what?” Your sleepy voice inquired as you straightened your back, not wanting to leave the warmth of Bucky, but knowing you had to.

“Nothing!” Bucky answered a bit too quickly and for sure too loudly.

“Volume Bucky, Jesus!” You rubbed at your sleepy eyes, you were so unprepared for his outburst.

”Sorry doll,” He placed a small kiss to your temple, like he often does. “Let’s get you to bed, huh?” Bucky’s eyes met Steve’s knowing ones and if looks could kill Bucky’s oldest pal would be feeling his wrath right now.

Steve held his hands up, letting Bucky know he was going to drop it. “Goodnight you two.” Steve spoke and Natasha mumbled her own goodnight before they headed off down the hall.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you.” You gathered up your blanket, getting ready to head back to your room.

“I give you permission to fall asleep on me anytime you want, doll.” Bucky enjoyed you being close to him, more than he was willing to admit and loved that you were comfortable enough with him to use him as a pillow.

Your cheeks heated up at the admission, “Thanks Buck, you’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

You missed the fall of his smile, he caught himself before it was too obvious. Bucky knew you two were friends, would only ever be friends but it didn’t stop his heart from wanting something else. He pulled you into a small hug, placed a barely there kiss on the top of your head.

“I’m your best friend forever. I love you, doll.” You knew what Bucky meant, but it didn’t stop your heart from fluttering at the words, as it often did when it came to Bucky.

“Love you always Buck.” You gave him a big smile that he returned.

Bucky wrapped one arm around you and led you back down the hallway before adding, “Time for bed, sleepyhead.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m going.” You nuzzled into his side a bit, relishing in his warmth. He stayed by your side and led you all the way to your room, only releasing you once he had to.

“See you tomorrow?” You opened your door, but turned back around to face him.

“Of course, goodnight doll. Sleep well.” Bucky didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to.

You didn’t want him to leave, you wanted to pull him to your bed and snuggle into his side and sleep like you had on the couch, but you didn’t. You pushed down those feelings, you’d be fine by yourself, you always were.

“You too, goodnight Buck.” You and him waited a moment, eyes interlocked. Your heart was racing and you noticed his Adam’s apple bob up and down. His eyes held a question but almost as quickly as you noticed he shook his head and rid himself of the thought.

“’Night Y/N.” Bucky spoke again before heading down the hallway to his own room.

“Night Bucky..” You whispered after him.

With that you were in a daze and just about floated to your bed, head dizzy with questions and sleepiness. It didn’t take long for you to fall to sleep, dreams filled a certain blue eyed man who held your heart more than he’d ever know.


End file.
